crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson-Shell Division
Crimson-Shell Division is the specially created division within Red Rose Headquarters which revolves around the Crimson Rose, Claudia, and all research pertaining to her and her unnatural ability to manipulate roses. History The Crimson-Shell Division was created after The Scientist disappeared and the Crimson Rose was discovered, five years before the beginning of the story. Members Most of Crimson-Shell's members are scientists who research the abilities of Claudia. Along with the scientists, there are also some notable people who are loyal to Claudia. Powers & Abilities Some of the members, aside from the scientist, are skilled combatants trained to defend against the Black Rose or at least, have some useful abilities. Notable known members are: *Wilhelm, as the 'Thorn' of Claudia, has: **'High Physical Resistance' - Wilhelm seems to be stronger than a regular human, as shown when he attacks Victoria without a weapon. **'Speed' - Wilhelm seems to be faster than a normal human, as shown when he attacks Victoria. **'Marksmanship' - Wilhelm is skilled in using a gun. **'Intelligence' - Wilhelm is intelligent like Baines, shown with his plan to pretend to betray Claudia in order to draw out the enemy so that he could discover their goal. He also found Ruskin and Les, who were trailing and spying on him, easily. **'The Rose's Grace' - In addition, Wilhelm as the 'Thorn' receive 'The Rose's Grace' from his Contract with Claudia, which grants him immortality and eternal youth. *Xeno is also considered one of the most powerful members with his: **'High Physical Resistance' - Xeno appears to have a high resistance to poison, as shown by the fact that he is the only person to be poisoned by a Black Rose, but not fully turn into one of The Infected. **'Swordsmanship' - Xeno is proficient in the use of a sword. **'Hyper Endurance' - Like Wilhelm, Xeno also possess enhanced speed, strength, and endurance, greater than that of a normal human. **'Intelligence' - Xeno is shown to be highly intelligent. He purposefully let people know what he was doing and allowed himself to be recorded by a video camera in an attempt to lure the enemy out. *Robin Wingfield appears to be a reliable combatant, with his: **'Speed' **'Marksmanship' *Les appears to be a skilled combatant, with his: **'Agile' **'Marksmanship' **'Spying' *Ruskin does not show many combat skills, but has the ability to: **Use a handgun **Trail and spy on someone *Melissa's power and combat skills are unknown, but it is seen in her debut that she can run as fast as Robin does. This implies that Melissa has good speed, which supports her in combat. *Baines, as one of corporate executives in Red Rose Headquarters, is highly intelligent. Properties As a scientific research organization, that works closely with scientists, the Crimson-Shell Division has a large amount of The Scientist's research. This includes the results of his experiments prior to his disappearance and Claudia the Crimson Rose. So far, Crimson-Shell Division has: *Claudia as their main research subject, *A large library containing scientific data, *Video cameras in every room, to watch everything that happens in Red Rose Headquarters, *And a widescreen television to watch videos that have been recorded by the video cameras. Each of the members has: *The badge of the Crimson Shell Division, as the main method of identification, *A gun to defend themselves from the Black Roses, *And some guards. Trivia * Ep13 - pandora official logo.png|Pandora official logo in Pandora Hearts anime Pandora and some of its members.jpg|Pandora and some of its members in Pandora Hearts anime Crimson Shell Division greatly resembles the Pandora organization in Crimson Shell's sister series, Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Crimson Shell Division Category:Crimson-Shell Universe